Zeitreise
Eine Zeitreise ist ein Vorgang, bei dem ein Objekt, ein Lebewesen oder eine Information in eine vergangene oder zukünftige Zeit versetzt wird. Geschichte 22. Jahrhundert thumb|Daniels Zeit-Observatorium. Die Möglichkeit, dass Zeitreisen überhaupt existieren, wurde bis Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts vom vulkanischen Wissenschaftsrat angezweifelt. Durch den Einfluss verschiedener Gruppen, die am Temporalen Kalter Krieg beteiligt sind, konnte das Gegenteil bewiesen werden. Mitte 2151 erweist sich der an Bord der ''Enterprise'' dienende Crewman Daniels als Zeitagent aus dem 31. Jahrhundert. Er zeigt Captain Archer von der Enterprise sein Zeit-Observatorium und berichtet ihm, dass in seinem Jahrhundert Zeitreisen zur friedlichen Erforschung der Geschichte genutzt werden. Daniels weist Archer auch darauf hin, dass einige Gruppierungen sich nicht an das Temporale Abkommen halten und versuchen, die Geschichte zu manipulieren. ( ) Anfang 2152 bringt Daniels Archer zunächst zehn Monate in die Vergangenheit und später in das 31. Jahrhundert, um ihn vor den Suliban zu schützen. Dabei entsteht eine alternative Zeitlinie, in der die Föderation nie gegründet wird. Mit Hilfe der Crew der Enterprise kann Archer wieder in das 22. Jahrhundert zurückkehren, wodurch die normale Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt wird ( ). left|thumb|San Francisco im 31. Jahrhundert einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Einige Monate später entdeckt die Enterprise ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart. Die Kapsel wird an Bord des Schiffes gebracht. An der Kapsel und dem Leichnam des unbekannten Piloten werden umfangreiche Untersuchungen durchgeführt. Mit Hilfe der Daten aus Daniels zurückgelassener temporale Bibliothek aus dem 31. Jahrhundert wird die wahre Herkunft dieser Kapsel klar. Auch die Suliban und die Tholianer zeigen großes Interesse an dem Schiff. Sie greifen die Enterprise an, um das Schiff zu stehlen. Commander Tucker kann mit dem Schiff ein temporales Notsignal in die Zukunft schicken. Kurz bevor die Tholianer das Schiff stehlen können, wird das Schiff mitsamt dem Piloten zurück in das 31. Jahrhundert transportiert. ( ) thumb|Daniels zeigt Archer die Schlacht von Procyon V. Auch die Erde wird Opfer des Temporalen Kalten Krieges. Die transdimensionalen Sphärenbauer bauen im 12. Jahrhundert die Sphären, die die Heimatregion der Xindi in die Delphische Ausdehnung verwandeln. Dies dient als Vorbereitung für die Invasion des Universums durch die Sphärenbauer. ( ) Die Sphärenbauer haben die Möglichkeit, die Entwicklung alternativer Zeitlinien zu beobachten. Um ihren voraussichtlichen Hauptgegner bei der geplanten Invasion zu eliminieren, kontaktieren die Sphärenbauer die Xindi und überzeugen diese, dass im 26. Jahrhundert die Menschen die Heimatwelt der Xindi vernichten. 2153 tritt eine Testsonde der Xindi in die Erdatmosphäre ein und schneidet mit einem Partikelstrahl einen einen Kilometer breiten Graben von Florida über Kuba bis Venezuela. Dabei sterben sieben Millionen Menschen. Die Sternenflotte wird vom Future Guy darüber informiert, wer die Sonde geschickt hat, und erhält die Koordinaten der Delphischen Ausdehnung. Daraufhin rüstet die Sternenflotte ihr Flaggschiff, die ''Enterprise'', auf und schickt sie in die Ausdehnung mit dem Auftrag, die Waffe zu zerstören. ( ) Mit Hilfe der Sphärenbauer reisen drei Xindi-Reptilianer in das Jahr 2004, um dort eine Biowaffe zur Vernichtung der Menschen zu bauen. Mit Hilfe von Daniels reisen Archer und T'Pol in dasselbe Jahr, um den Bau der Biowaffe zu verhindern. ( ) left|thumb|Hitler in New York in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Um zu beweisen, dass die Xindi von den Sphärenbauer getäuscht wurden, reist Daniels zusammen mit Archer in das 26. Jahrhundert. Daniels zeigt Archer die Schlacht von Procyon V, in der die Föderation, deren Mitglied die Xindi inzwischen sind, gegen die Sphärenbauer kämpft. Daniels gibt Archer eine Initiationsmedaille der Xindi. Die Medaille soll als Beweis dienen, um die Xindi vom Abbruch des Angriffs auf die Erde zu überzeugen. ( ) Bei dem Flug zum Rat der Xindi trifft die Enterprise ein weiteres Schiff der ''NX''-Klasse. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Enterprise durch eine Wechselwirkung des Impulsantriebs mit dem Korridor 200 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geworfen wurde und nun die Enterprise vor diesem Vorfall kontaktiert. Archer lässt den Impulsantrieb seiner Enterprise umrüsten, damit es nicht zu diesem Unfall kommt. Nach dem Flug durch den Korridor ist die andere Enterprise verschwunden. ( ) Als die Superwaffe der Xindi die Erde erreicht, will Archer auf die Waffe, um sie zu vernichten. Kurz bevor Archer hinüber beamt, nimmt Daniels ihn mit ins Jahr 2161. Er zeigt Archer die Gründung der Föderation und erklärt ihm, dass er für die spätere Geschichte zu wichtig sei, um sich unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Archer beamt trotzdem auf die Waffe und zerstört sie. ( ) thumb|Wiederherstellung der Zeitlinie. Nach der Zerstörung der Waffe werden Archer und die Enterprise von Daniels ins Jahr 1944 versetzt. Zu dieser Zeit versuchen die Na'kuhl, angeführt von Vosk, die Geschichte der Erde zu ihren Gunsten zu verändern. Sie reisen mit Vosks Zeitkanal in die Vergangeheit und erschaffen eine neue Zeitlinie, nachdem sie alle anderen vernichtet haben. In dieser Zeitlinie beginnt Nazi-Deutschland mit der Eroberung der Vereinigten Staaten. Mit Hilfe von Daniels und dem Suliban Silik kann Vosk aufgehalten werden. Die normale Zeitlinie wird wiederhergestellt und der Temporale Kalte Krieg beendet. Die Enterprise reist zurück ins Jahr 2154. ( ) In das 22. Jahrhundert führen auch noch weitere Zeitreisen. So wurde der Tox Uthat aus dem 27. Jahrhundert im 22. Jahrhundert auf dem Planeten Risa versteckt damit er nicht in falsche Hände gerät. ( ) Ein Zeitreisender aus dem 26. Jahrhundert trifft im 22. Jahrhundert den Erfinder Berlinghoff Rasmussen. Dieser stiehlt ihm sein Zeitschiff und reist damit in die Zukunft. ( ) 23. Jahrhundert Im 23. Jahrhundert beginnt die Föderation selbständig, Zeitreisen zu nutzen. Durch Zufall wird 2266 die Wirkung des Fliehkrafteffektes entdeckt, als die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] im Orbit von Psi-2000 fest sitzt. Der Planet steht kurz vor der Implosion und der Warpantrieb ist ausgefallen. Mit Hilfe eines Kaltstarts des Warpreaktors können Commander Spock und Lieutenant Commander Scott die Enterprise retten. Die Enterprise wird vom Planeten abgestoßen und das Schiff wird 71 Stunden in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. ( ) left|thumb|Der Fliehkrafteffekt. Ein ähnlicher aber stärker Effekt wurde festgestellt, als die Enterprise mit Warp 9 zur Erde flog und durch das Gravitationsfeld eines schwarzen Sterns in das Jahr 1969 zurück geschleudert wurde. Um wieder zurück ins 23. Jahrhundert zu kommen, fliegt die Enterprise mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit um die Sonne und gelangt so wieder ins Jahr 2267. ( ) Mit Hilfe des Fliehkrafteffektes begann die Föderation, die Geschichte zu erforschen. Die Enterprise bekam 2268 den Auftrag ins Jahr 1968 zu reisen, um herauszufinden, warum eine mit Atomsprengköpfen bestückte Rakete vom Kurs abkommt und explodiert, bevor sie Schaden anrichten kann. ( ) thumb|Der Wächter der Ewigkeit. Durch Zeitreisen mit dem Fliehkrafteffekt wurde 2286 sogar die Erde gerettet. Eine unbekannte Sonde nähert sich der Erde und will mit den bereits ausgestorbenen Buckelwalen Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Sonde verursacht unbewusst eine Umweltkatastrophe. Admiral Kirk und seine Crew reisen mit dem Bird of Prey [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] in das Jahr 1986 um von dort Buckelwale mit ins 23. Jahrhundert zu bringen. Im 20. Jahrhundert verstoßen Kirk und seine Crew gegen viele temporale Gesetze. So nehmen sie zum Beispiel die Meeresbiologin Gillian Taylor mit ins 23. Jahrhundert. Die Mission ist aber erfolgreich. Mit Hilfe der Wale können Kirk und seine Crew die Erde retten. ( ) Eine weitere Möglichkeit, durch die Zeit zu reisen, stellen Zeitportale dar. Im 23. Jahrhundert wurden zwei bekannte Zeitportale entdeckt. 2267 wurde auf einen unbekannten Planeten der Wächter der Ewigkeit entdeckt. Als Doktor McCoy dieses Portal nutzt und die Vergangenheit verändert, wird dadurch die Gründung der Föderation vereitelt. Daraufhin reisen Captain Kirk und sein Erster Offizier Spock hinterher, um die Veränderungen wieder rückgängig zu machen. ( ) left|thumb|Das Atavachron. 2269 wird ein Forscherteam der Föderation beim Wächter der Ewigkeit stationiert. Im selben Jahr benutzten Kirk und Spock den Wächter der Ewigkeit abermals, um in die Vergangenheit von Orion zu reisen. Dabei wird eine neue Zeitlinie geschaffen, in der Spock als Kind bei seinem kahs-wan-Ritual gestorben ist und auf der Enterprise der Andorianer Thelin nun den Posten des Ersten Offiziers inne hat. Spock benutzt den Wächter, um nach Shi'Kahr in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und sein eigenes Leben zu retten. ( ) Im selben Jahr wird auf dem Planeten Sarpeidon ein Zeitportal, welches den Namen Atavachron hat, entdeckt. Die Bevölkerung von Sarpeidon nutzt es, um in die Vergangenheit zu fliehen, denn ihre Sonne Beta Niobe wird zur Nova und zerstört den Planeten. Auch Kirk, Spock und McCoy reisen in verschiedene Epochen des Planeten. Im letzten Moment, bevor der Planet explodiert, wird das Außenteam zurück an Bord der Enterprise gebeamt. ( ) Es gibt auch verschiedene Raumphänomene mit denen Zeitreisen möglich sind. So verschwindet die [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] 2278 in einer temporalen Kausalitätsschleife. ( ) 2293 verschwindet Captain Kirk in einem Phänomen, welches als Nexus bekannt ist. ( ) 24. Jahrhundert thumb|Der Manheim-Effekt. Im 24. Jahrhundert werden auch weitere Forschungen zu Zeitreisen von der Föderation betrieben. Dabei stoßen die Wissenschaftler auch wieder zufällig auf bestimmte Zeitreisemethoden. Als 2364 Dr. Manheim auf Vandor IV ein Tor in eine andere Dimension öffnen will, kommt es zu einer zeitlichen Verzerrung, die später als Manheim-Effekt bekannt wird. ( ) Durch eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] werden 2371 Commander Sisko, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax und Bashir ins Jahr 2024 transportiert. Durch das Eingreifen von Sisko, wird Gabriel Bell getötet. Damit die Geschichte wieder ihren richtigen Lauf nimmt, schlüpft Sisko in die Rolle von Bell und der Bell-Aufstand, welcher für die zukünftige Geschichte der Erde eine wichtige Rolle spielt, findet statt. Später können die drei Offiziere mit Hilfe des Transporters der USS Defiant wieder ins Jahr 2371 zurück gebeamt werden. ( ) Aufgrund der Gefahr, dass Zeitreisende die Geschichte ändern können, wird von der Föderation die Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen eingerichtet. Die Behörde hat den Auftrag, Zwischenfälle, die mit Zeitreisen zu tun haben, zu untersuchen. ( ) left|thumb|Das Zeitportal auf Golana. Auch im 24. Jahrhundert wird neben der technischen Entwicklung der Zeitreisemethoden auch ein weiteres Zeitportal entdeckt. Auf dem Planet Golana wird 2374 ein Zeitportal durch Zufall entdeckt, welches 300 Jahre in die Vergangenheit führt. Durch einen Unfall fällt Molly O'Brien die Tochter von Chief Miles O'Brien durch das Portal. Ein Team von Föderationswissenschaftlern versucht sie aus der Vergangenheit zu retten aber sie konnten Molly erst retten, nachdem sie 12 Jahre in der Vergangenheit fest saß. Das Portal wurde aufgrund der Gefahr, welches es brachte, vernichtet. Kurz vor seiner Vernichtung bringen die O'Briens ihre Tochter zum Portal zurück. Das 18-jährige Mädchen kommt im 24. Jahrhundert nicht zurecht und soll wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden, weil sie dort glücklich war. Als sie durch das Portal springt, trifft sie auf der anderen Seite die 6-jährige Molly und schickt sie zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert und zu ihren Eltern. ( ) Auch andere Völker und Personen haben - neben der Föderation - die Möglichkeit, direkt oder durch Zufall Zeitreisen zu unternehmen. Ende 2368 stellt die USS Enterprise den ersten Kontakt zu den Devidianer, einer Rasse, die mit Hilfe ihrer Technik ins 19. Jahrhundert auf die Erde zurück reist, um dort von Obdachlosen und Kranken die Lebensenergie abzusaugen. Captain Picard und seine Führungsoffiziere reisen zurück ins 19. Jahrhundert und können die Devidianer stoppen. ( ) thumb|Eine Borg-Sphäre macht einen Zeitsprung. Die Borg können mit ihren Sphären Zeitwirbel erschaffen und so durch die Zeit reisen. 2373 reisen die Borg durch einen Zeitwirbel in das Jahr 2063, um den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkanier zu verhindern und darauf die Erde zu assimilieren. Die Borg können von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] aufgehalten werden. Mit Hilfe des Wirbels reisen Captain Picard und seine Crew wieder zurück in das 24. Jahrhundert. ( ) Mit Hilfe eines temporalen Borg-Transmitters können Chakotay und Harry Kim eine Nachricht aus dem Jahr 2390 an Seven of Nine schicken, um zu verhindern, dass die ''Voyager'' 2375 aus dem Quanten-Slipstream rausgeschleudert wird und auf einen Eisplaneten stürzt, wo sie vernichtet wird. Seven empfängt die neuen Daten aus der Zukunft und die Voyager fliegt aus dem Slipstream heraus und ist gerettet. ( ) left|thumb|Die Krenim löschen eine Kultur aus. Die Krenim aus dem Delta-Quadranten bauen ihr Imperium auf, indem sie die Zeit manipulieren und ganze Völker aus der Geschichte auslöschen. Mit Hilfe eines von Annorax gebauten Zeitwaffenschiffs kann dieser die Geschichte ändern und ein riesiges Krenim Imperium aufbauen. 2374 fliegt die Voyager durch den Krenimraum und wird mit in den Konflikt hineingezogen. Mit Hilfe der Mawasi und den Nihydron kann Captain Janeway das Zeitwaffenschiff vernichten und die normale Zeitlinie wiederherstellen. ( ) Im Bajoranischen Wurmloch leben Wesen, die außerhalb der Zeit leben, sie werden auch die Propheten genannt. Durch die Propheten gelangt der Bajoraner Akorem Laan aus dem 22. Jahrhundert in das 24. Jahrhundert. Er soll dort Captain Sisko bei seiner Aufgabe als Abgesandten unterstützen. Akorem sieht sich aber selbst als Abgesandten. Erst als Sisko und Akorem ins Wurmloch fliegen, machen ihm die Propheten klar, dass Sisko der wahre Abgesandte ist. Akorem wird darauf von den Propheten wieder in seine Zeit zurück geschickt. ( ) thumb|Der Drehkörper der Zeit. Die Propheten schicken den Bajoranern auch mehre Drehkörper. Darunter auch den Drehkörper der Zeit, mit den man durch die Zeit reisen kann. 2373 bekommen die Bajoraner den Drehkörper von den Cardassianern zurück. Der ehemalige klingonische Agent Arne Darvin benutzt den Drehkörper, um zurück in das Jahr 2267 zu reisen. Er will sich dort an Captain Kirk rächen. Kirk hatte ihn damals mit einem Tribble entlarvt und nun will Darvin ihn mit einer Bombe in einem Tribble töten. Sisko und seine Crew können den Tribble mit der Bombe finden und Kirk retten. Major Kira findet nebenbei heraus wie der Drehkörper funktioniert und darauf reisen sie zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert. ( ) 2374 reist Major Kira ins Jahr 2346 zurück, um herauszufinden ob ihre Mutter Kira Meru eine Liebesbeziehung mit Gul Dukat hat. Nachdem sie die Wahrheit rausgefunden hat, reist sie zurück in die Gegenwart. ( ) left|thumb|Quark's Treasure macht einen Zeitsprung Die erste bekannte Zeitreise der Ferengi findet im Jahr 2372 statt. Quark, sein Bruder Rom und sein Neffe Nog fliegen mit seinem Shuttle Quark's Treasure zur Erde. Quark schmuggelt nebenbei Kemocit um Profit zu machen. Quarks Cousin Gaila hat aber das Schiff sabotiert. Mit Hilfe des Kemocit kann Rom das Schiff retten. Aber durch das Kemocit macht das Schiff einen Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1947. Das Schiff stürzt in Roswell ab. Die drei Ferengi werden vom Militär gefangengehalten und irrtümlicherweise für Marsmännchen gehalten. Mit Hilfe von Odo und zwei Wissenschaftlern können die drei entkommen. Mit dem übrigen Kemocit und der Energie einer Atombombe kehren die vier zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert. ( ) Ende des 24. Jahrhunderts, Anfang des 25. Jahrhunderts erbeutet der Klingone Korath einen Chrono-Deflektor. Mit dieser Technologie ermöglicht man einem Raumschiff, Zeitsprünge zu unternehmen. 2404 stiehlt Admiral Janeway den Deflektor, um damit ins Jahr 2377 zu reisen und die Voyager 16 Jahre früher zur Erde zurückzubringen. Ob Korath den Deflektor in der anderen Zeitlinie entwickelt hat, ist unbekannt. ( ) Die Q als praktisch allmächtige Lebewesen können ebenfalls Zeitreisen unternehmen. So entführt Q 2364 die Brückencrew der USS Enterprise-D in eine Gerichtsverhandlung des Jahres 2079. ( ) thumb|Q zeigt Picard die Auswirkung der Antizeit. Später entführt Q die Brückencrew und Vash in den Sherwood Forest des 12. Jahrhunderts. Picard soll als Robin Hood seine Lady Marian (Vash) befreien. ( ) 2369 gibt Q Picard die Möglichkeit, seinen größten Fehler in seiner Jugend zu verhindern. Picard hatte damals 2327 mit ein paar Nausikaanern gekämpft und einer von ihnen durchbohrte mit einem Messer Picards Herz. Diesmal verhinderte er diesen Kampf und wurde wieder ins Jahr 2369 zurück versetzt. Aber es entstand eine andere Zeitlinie, in der er nicht Captain war. Picard bekommt von Q die Möglichkeit, wieder die richtige Zeitlinie herzustellen. ( ) Ende 2370 gibt Q die Möglichkeit die Menschheit zu retten. Er lässt dafür Picard durch die Zeit springen. Picard soll verhindern, dass das Antizeitphänomen die Entstehung des Lebens auf der Erde verhindert. Picard springt zwischen 2364, 2370 und 2395 hin und her. Als Picard erkennt, dass es sich um ein Temporales Paradoxon handelt findet er heraus, wie er die Anomalie vernichten kann. Mit Hilfe der Enterprise aus den verschiedenen Zeitlinien kann Picard das Antizeitphänomen vernichten und die Menschheit retten. ( ) 2372 versteckt sich ein Q vor Q mit Hilfe der Voyager in einer Zeit kurz vor dem Urknall. ( ) left|thumb|Kes macht einen Zeitsprung. Auch die Ocampa, insbesondere Kes, haben die Fähigkeiten der Zeitreise. Als Kes 2376 auf die Voyager zurückkehrt, will sie sich an der Crew rächen. Kes fühlt sich von ihren ehemaligen Freunden im Stich gelassen. Mit Hilfe des Warpkerns reist Kes zurück ins Jahr 2371. Dort will sie die Voyager an die Vidiianer verraten. Durch Tuvok und Janeway wird sie entlarvt und bei einen Kampf getötet. Die Kes aus dem Jahr 2371 hinterlässt für die Kes aus dem Jahr 2376 eine Nachricht. Kes erinnert sie an die schönen Zeiten auf der Voyager und daran, dass es keinen Grund für Rache gibt. Kes versöhnt sich mit der Crew und zieht weiter. ( ) In einer alternativen Zukunft reist Kes mit Hilfe einer vom MHN erfundenen biotemporalen Kammer rückwärts durch die Zeit. Erst befindet sie sich als alte sterbende Frau im Jahr 2379 in der Kammer, dann springt sie ein paar Minuten zurück und dann ein paar Tage. Dann erlebt sie ihren neunten Geburtstag und darauf befindet sich im Jahr 2374, was auch als Jahr der Hölle bekannt war. Im Jahr 2373 versucht das MHN, die Zeitreisen zu stoppen. Kes springt immer weiter zurück bis zu ihrer Geburt. Im Jahr 2373 kann der Doktor schließlich die Sprünge aufhalten und für Kes läuft die Zeit wieder normal. ( ) thumb|Die temporale Anomalie. Es werden auch weitere temporale Anomalien im 24. Jahrhundert entdeckt. Im Jahr 2344 fliegt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] in das Jahr 2366. Es entstand eine alternative Zukunft, in der Krieg zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich herrschte. Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] reiste zurück ins Jahr 2344, und die richtige Zeitlinie wird wieder hergestellt. ( ) Durch ein weiteres temporales Phänomen wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] im Jahr 2365 vernichtet. Captain Picard, der mit dem Shuttle El-Baz entkommen kann, wird 6 Stunden in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Dort wird das Shuttle mit Picard von der Enterprise entdeckt. Durch das richtige Eingreifen des Picard aus dieser Zeit wird die Enterprise gerettet und der andere Picard und das Shuttle verschwinden. ( ) 2368 kommt die Enterprise in dieselbe Temporale Kausalitätsschleife wie schon vor 90 Jahren die USS Bozeman. Mit Hilfe von Data und Doktor Crusher können sich beide Schiffe aus der Schleife befreien. ( ) Im Jahr 2371 werden Captain Janeway und Tom Paris von der Voyager auf einem unbekannten Planeten von dort bestehenden Subraumspalten in die Vergangenheit des Planeten gezogen. Die beiden befinden sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf dem Planeten, als dieser kurz vor der Vernichtung steht. Janeway erkennt, dass die Versuche ihrer Crew sie zu retten zur Vernichtung des Planeten führt. Janeway verhindert diese Versuche und eine andere Zeitlinie entsteht, in der der Planet nie vernichtet wurde. ( ) Wenige Wochen später entdeckt Fähnrich Kim ein Mikrowurmloch. Es führt vom Delta-Quadranten in den Alpha-Quadranten. Leider führt das Wurmloch auch 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Captain Janeway nimmt dort mit dem Romulaner Telek R'Mor Kontakt auf. Er wird sogar durch das Wurmloch in das Jahr 2371 gebeamt. Um die Zeitlinie nicht zu gefährden, wird er zurück in seine Zeit gebeamt und bekommt persönliche Nachrichten, welche er dann zur richtigen Zeit an die Familien der Voyager Crew schicken soll. ( ) left|thumb|Soran gelangt in den Nexus. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit hat die Föderation wieder Kontakt zu dem Phänomen Nexus. Der El-Aurianer Tolian Soran versucht 2371 wieder in den Nexus (sein Paradies) zu gelangen. Er nimmt den Tod von Millionen von Humanoiden in Kauf, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Soran kann von Picard und Kirk, welcher durch den Nexus ins 24. Jahrhundert gereist ist, gestoppt werden. ( ) [[Bild:Anomalie.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager wird von einer Anomalie getroffen]] Im Jahr 2373 wird die Defiant durch eine Energiebarriere eines unbekannten Planeten im Gamma-Quadrant 200 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Ohne die Möglichkeit, in ihre Zeit zurück zu gelangen oder den Planten zu verlassen, baut die Crew eine Siedlung auf dem Planeten auf. Als die Defiant 200 Jahre später wieder den Planeten erreicht, treffen Captain Sisko und seine Crew auf ihre eigenen Nachfahren. Um diese Gemeinschaft nicht zu vernichten, befiehlt Sisko den Rückflug durch die Barriere, damit der Kreis geschlossen wird und die Siedlung erhalten bleibt. Der Odo aus der Vergangenheit manipuliert die Flugdaten der Defiant, damit das Schiff in seiner Zeit bleibt und er Kira nicht verliert. Die Defiant bleibt in ihrer Zeit und die Siedlung wird aus der Geschichte gelöscht. ( ) Im Jahr 2377 trifft die Voyager auf eine Anomalie, welches das Schiff in 37 Zeitzonen aufteilt. Als einziger ist Commander Chakotay nicht von dieser Anomalie betroffen. Er reist zwischen den Zeitzonen und bringt mit Hilfe der Voyagercrew aus den verschiedenen Zeitzonen die Voyager wieder in die richtige Zeit. ( ) Spätere Jahrhunderte Im Laufe der Zeit gab es viele Möglichkeiten für Zeitreisen, von denen viele erfolgreich durchprobiert wurden. Auch werden weitere Zeitreisen unternommen, um die Geschichte zu erforschen. ( ) [[Bild:Wells.jpg|left|thumb|Das Zeitschiff USS Relativity]] Ab dem 29. Jahrhundert wurde der temporale Verschiebungsantrieb eingesetzt, der ein temporales Feld erstellt und durch Tachyonen einen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum verursacht. Dieser Antrieb wurde vor allem für Raumschiffe eingesetzt und bewährte sich fast vier Jahrhunderte lang als ungefährlicher, bequemer Weg für Zeitreisen. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit hat es sich die Sternenflotte zur Aufgabe gemacht, neben ihrer primären Aufgabe das Universum zu erforschen, auch den linearen Zeitverlauf zu überwachen. Der Hauptgrund für die Einführung dieses neuen Arbeitsfeldes der Sternenflotte ist die Tatsache, dass es in der Zukunft mehrere verschiedene Völker geschafft haben, temporale Technologie zu entwickeln mit dem Bestreben, diese dann auch in der Praxis einzusetzen. Somit sind sie in der Lage, die Geschichte zu ändern. Zu dieser Zeit wird ein temporales Abkommen geschlossen, welches das Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit verbietet. ( ) Um für die notwendige Sicherheit zu sorgen, stehen der Sternenflotte hochmoderne Zeitschiffe zur Verfügung, darunter auch die ''Wells''-Klasse. thumb|Überwachung der Zeitlinie Captain Braxton erhält den Auftrag die Voyager im 24. Jahrhundert zu vernichten, weil diese angeblich an der Vernichtung des Sol-System schuld ist. Bei dem Versuch, die Voyager zu vernichten, wird das Schiff ins Jahr 1996 zurückgeschleudert. Auf der Erde im Jahr 1996 wird der wahre Schuldige Henry Starling entdeckt. Er wird bei seinem Versuch, mit dem Zeitschiff ''Aeon'' ins 29. Jahrhundert zu fliegen von Captain Janeway aufgehalten. Später wird die Voyager von Braxton wieder ins 24. Jahrhundert gebracht. ( ) Später erhält das Zeitschiff [[USS Relativity|USS Relatvitiy]] den Auftrag herauszufinden, wer die USS Voyager im Jahr 2375 durch einen temporalen Disruptor, der ebenfalls aus dem 29. Jahrhundert stammt, zerstört hat. ( ) Im 31. Jahrhundert wird temporale Technik schon in der Grundschule gelehrt. In dieser Zeit werden hauptsächlich Zeitschiffe und Zeitportale für die friedliche Erforschung der Geschichte genutzt. Trotz weniger Ausnahmen, wie der temporale Kalte Krieg, werden Zeitreisen genutzt, damit die Menschen ihr Wissen über die Vergangenheit erweitern können. Das wichtigste ist aber, dass die Menschen aus ihrer Vergangenheit lernen sollen, um zukünftige Fehler zu vermeiden. ( ) :Siehe auch: Liste der Zeitreise-Episoden Bekannte Zeitreisen Bekannte Zeitreisende * Ajur und Boratus * Captain Braxton * Berlinghoff Rasmussen * Daniels * Future Guy * Kes * Vosk, Ghrath und einige andere Na'kuhl Aktiv zeitreisende Völker * Borg * Devidianer * Föderation ab dem 23. Jahrhundert * Krenim * Na'kuhl * Sphärenbauer * Vorgonen * Q Zeitreisende Schiffe aus eigener Kraft * ''Aeon'' * [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] * [[USS Relativity|USS Relatvitiy]] * ''Zeitkapsel'' (26. Jahrhundert) * ''Zeitkapsel'' (31. Jahrhundert) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] durch äußere Einwirkungen zeitreisende Schiffe * [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] (alternative Zeitlinie) * ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] * "Qualle" von Botschafter Spock * Bergbauschiff Narada Methoden der Zeitreise * Drehkörper der Zeit * Fliehkrafteffekt * Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum * Schwarzer Stern * Nexus * Temporale Kausalitätsschleife * Temporaler Transporter * Vosks Zeitkanal * Wurmloch * Zeitkapsel * Zeitmaschine * Zeitschiff * Zeitportal ** Wächter der Ewigkeit ** Atavachron ** Portal auf Golana Externe Links * Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik en:Temporal mechanics